This invention relates to combined telephone and modulated carrier signal communication systems.
Communication systems for distributing audio and video programs on a subscription basis are becoming more widespread. Cable transmission of such program material is particularly popular for local broadcast while long range broadcast systems utilize satellite relay facilities. Generally, a subscriber is limited as to the selection of desired program material by a broadcast schedule.
The use of a telephone communication link to access stored audio and video information that is transmitted independently of the telephone link is also well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,780 to Stetten et al. Such systems require receiver modification and costly equipment at the subscriber station creating maintenance problems for the subscriber as well as costly installation.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a communication system for distribution of pre-recorded or storage entertainment and informational program material by carrier signal transmission to subscribers utilizing conventional receivers such as, but not necessarily limited to standard television sets.
An additional object is to provide telephone access to and selection of available stored program material in an economically feasible manner.